


Fuck into Deviancy

by Florian_Gray



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Fighting Kink, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Praise Kink, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Rough Sex, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: As you'll probably guess, this is just a little deviation from canon (pun intended). Connor finds Jericho and tries to take Markus in but Markus has other plans.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	Fuck into Deviancy

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt beta read, it was just something fun I wanted to write. Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Spoilers for the fic:  
> THIS IS CONSENTUAL. Connor doesn't say it outright, but he lets himself get pinned and very happily let's the rest happen. He's always been able to go against orders (see the Tracis and Chloe) so he could have done that now. But he wanted everything that happened. It is still dub-con given he is technically still not deviant and the way they officially are deviant is the red wall. That is the only reason I tagged it as such, and given he doesn't outright say it.

"I've been ordered to take you alive, but I won't hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice." He held his gun up, pointing it at the back of the deviant leader. He could just shoot, go for his legs or arms but that would draw too much attention. Maybe he could reason with the android, prove that what he was doing would only cause death. 

Markus slowly turned, eyeing Connor up and down. He'd seen him before, only quick glances and then from the news. Every time sent a spark through him and by the look on Connor's face he was having the same reaction. "What are you doing? You are one of us... You can't betray your own people…" 

His hands didn't shake and they definitely didn't tilt the gun down and away from Markus's head. "Don't force me to neutralize you." He didn't want another death on his hands just because an android thought they were alive. 

"You're Connor, aren't you? That famous deviant hunter. Well, congratulations. You seem to have found what you were looking for." Markus spread his arms, taking a single step forward. Connor's name on his lips sounded so right but he couldn't get distracted. "We are your people. We're fighting for your freedom too! You don't have to be their slave anymore, let me show you." 

"Stay back or I'll shoot!" His voice wavered as Markus seemed to try and inch forward again. This wasn't right, these software instabilities were clouding his mind. He should report back to Cyberlife, he needed to be fixed. 

"Do you never have any doubts? You've never done something irrational as if there's something inside you? Something more than your program. Connor, you know what I'm saying is true. You are alive… you can decide who you want to be with, who you are. You could be free." He held out his hand, his dark skin pulling back to expose the white of his chassis. 

"I can't! You don't understand," Connor squeezed his eyes shut, trying to desperately clear his head. "I don't want to hurt you, you have to come with me." 

"I'd gladly come for–uh, sorry." Markus paused, but Connor didn't open his eyes. It was stupid and dangerous to not see but he just couldn't look at him. He didn't know what he'd do if he did. "Connor, we can protect you. I can protect you if you let me. I know you feel it, just look at me." Markus's hand was on his, pushing the gun down. 

"No." He whispered, taking a step back. He could see the red wall, his instructions clear on what he had to do. But did he want to? He shouldn't even consider what he wanted but… he did want. Androids weren't supposed to feel or want anything. "I believe I've been compromised. I, I need to return to Cyberlife." 

He should push back but he didn't even as Markus pulled him into an embrace. "You don't need fixing, Connor. Let yourself be free, you're already so close." 

"No!" He shouted, pushing Markus away and then kicking him. He'd dropped the gun but he didn't need a weapon to take down Markus. 

There was stillness on both sides, Markus staring at him with his eyes pupils blown wide. Then suddenly movement, so much force in every blow. Connor rained blows onto Markus, not holding back any of his strength. 

Markus dodged and kicked out, unable to get a single punch in edgewise. He shouldn't have been grinning like a feral dog on the hunt, but for some reason this was thrilling. To go up against the deviant hunter and rile him up so much. 

Connor's hits weren't as coordinated as they should have been and he chalked it up to the software instabilities and not the way Markus looked. 

"Con-" Markus panted, ducking quickly when a fist when straight at his face. "Hey! Not the face, best part of me." 

Connor huffed, backing off to let them both catch their breaths. "Oh shut up, we both know you're not just a pretty face." He pushed his hair out of his face but that seemed to just make more come undone from his perfect styling. 

"You think I'm pretty?" Markus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"All androids are designed to be 'pretty', Markus." He pointed out before going right back at him. This time Markus was ready and he blocked more hits, even got one in one Connor's stomach. Connor even seemed impressed when he fought back, trying to pin his arms and legs. 

"I think you're pretty, your eyes are beautiful." Markus grinned a bit too cocky, but this was fun. He shouldn't enjoy fighting, he was a pacifist for Christ's sake! Yet it felt like a game with Connor. 

Connor blinked at him, and that's all Markus needed. He grabbed Connor and banged him onto the control panel, grabbing his wrists and pinning them against his back as he leaned all his weight on him. 

Connor shifted and Markus bit back a moan as Connor's ass pressed against something he wished would go away. Connor went almost completely still, only moving to pant to cool his systems. "You like this." 

"That much is obvious." It was completely inappropriate but he rolled his hips and was rewarded with a whimper. "Do you like it?" 

It was risky, but he moved Connor's wrists so he could hold them with one hand while the other dipped around him and pressed up against Connor's own erection. "No," Connor growled out even as he bucked into his hand. 

"Is that your programming or you? Because it certainly feels like you like it." He mumbled into Connor's ear. Connor didn't even try to wiggle away again, letting himself be pinned, and wasn't that an interesting thought. 

Connor's small push back against his tented pants is enough answer. "You feel good." He whispered, voice so quiet and hoarse. 

He pressed his hand harder against Connor, feeling the length of him. He wasn't small at all but Markus was still bigger. Why give a detective a cock, and a good-sized one too? "Yeah? What do you want me to do?" 

He didn't want to force him, it was already not the best circumstances given Connor still hadn't deviated. Surely Connor would elbow him if he wanted it to stop, right? 

"I-um, I don't know. I want more, I think. It's like I'm…" Connor trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Like what? Tell me, it's ok. I can take care of you." He would, he'd make sure Connor was happy and content by the time he was done. 

"I'm empty? I like the feeling of you pressing against me but I need more." The last word was dragged out into a moan as Markus ground his hips forward while rubbing his hand along Connor's length through those damn pants. 

Markus had absolutely no problem fucking Connor into deviancy if that's what he wanted and if that's what it would take. "Never thought the famed deviant hunter would want me to fuck him in the ass." 

"Ah, Markus!" Connor shouted but Markus slapped his hand over his mouth, glancing around. 

"Shhh, don't want to be interrupted, or is that what you want? Want to be put on display as I fuck you." He didn't really want to be walked in on but he was sure he could play with that idea a bit if Connor liked it.

Connor nipped at his fingers then quickly licked over them, eyes rolling to the back of his head. When Markus offered two fingers he greedily took them into his mouth. 

"Good boy, you like that? I'd bet your mouth would feel so good on me. If you promise not to run away I can let go of your hands so I can touch you." He wanted to get those pants pushed down as fast as he could. 

Drool dripped from Connor's mouth as he nodded around Markus's fingers, seemingly in pure bliss. God, he looked amazing like that, completely fuckable. 

He freed Connor's wrist, pushing down those pants to find Connor wasn't wearing any goddamn boxers. Fuck, did he think deviants didn't wear those, or was that just a him thing? He really hoped it was a him thing. 

His ass was far from big but fuck if he didn't want to absolutely spank it until it was completely raw. "Look at you, you're beautiful." Markus murmured, fingers going farther into Connor's hot mouth. 

He lapped at the fingers, sucking diligently like it was the tastiest lollipop in the world. "No, you," Was what it sounded like Connor tried to say around his fingers. He pulled his hand away from Connor's mouth, loving the whine it got, wrapping his hand around Connor's cock. He used his wet slick fingers to ease his movements, covering Connor's length in his own spit. 

"You are, you're beautiful. All mine to see and touch. Do you want me to fuck you? Split you open and leave you unable to walk." Markus's hand pushed up Connor's shirt and trailed his fingers down his spine. So soft and sensitive, his skin silky smooth and creamy. 

Connor whined, arms going up to his head and quickly hiding his face in his elbow. His beanie slipping off and falling to the floor completely forgotten. His hair is a mess, curls sticking up in every direction. His small little 'yes' was muffled but Markus heard that. 

"Oh? Do you like the compliments? You like knowing how beautiful you are? You're already doing so well for me, makes me want to give you what you want." Markus rambles, knows he rambling but he just can't stop. He didn't know if he'd get to do this again. Who knew how long any of them would actually get to live and if Connor would want this again. 

"Markus!" Connor whined, trying to push his hips back, but Markus pushed him forward a bit too hard. He hears the sound of Connor's hips hitting metal and he winced, but Connor only gasps. 

His hand slides down to Connor's ass, his finger easily slipping it. Holy fuck he self-lubricated. He knew the androids built to be partners could do it but hadn't expected Connor to. What the fuck did they expect him to do?! 

Connor's hips bucked forward against Markus's hand that never let up on his ministrations. "Fuck!" Connor shouted before biting down on his knuckle to keep himself quiet. 

He slipped in another finger, scissoring slowly before adding one more. Connor kept squirming, eyes squeezed shut, desperately whining when Markus slowed down. "You doing ok, baby?" 

"Yes, just please fuck me. I need–ah–I need more!" Connor glared back at him when his fingers slipped out trailing behind that wonderful slick. He licked over his fingers, tasting the sweetness. 

"Shh, I told you I'll take care of you. I have one rule and this is a command. You cannot come unless you deviate, no matter if I say you can after this. Do you understand?" Markus pushed his own pants and boxers down just enough so he could free himself. 

Connor nodded, his LED circling red for a second as he took in the command. "I understand." 

He let go of Connor's cock, stroking his own cock a few times. "Good boy, Connor. Are you ready? You want this, right?" 

"Yes! Do it!" Connor growled out. Markus raised an eyebrow at that, a bit pleased to see Connor obviously _want_ and _demand_. 

"I've got you and I'm gonna take care of you now, sweetheart." Markus pressed in, giving Connor chances to breathe and adjust before pushing in more. Connor was still so tight even as his systems tried to relax. His hand went around Connor to take him in hand again once he had settled all the way in. 

He had to get himself under control, needing to not come until Connor did. He'd fuck deviancy into him if it's the last thing he did. 

“Oh, oh, oh–ah–fuck!” Connor's body trembled and tensed beneath him, chest heaving as a litany of whispered words fell from his lips. He sounded so beautiful, so completely unrestrained. 

He began to thrust his hips at the tantalizing order, slow and steady at first while he savored the glorious pressure of Connor's muscles as they tried to pull him in further. "Feel so good, baby." 

Connor whimpered, biting down harder on his knuckles. He was trying so hard to be quiet and Markus wishes he didn't have to. He wanted to hear all of it, the cries for more and begging for Markus to speed up. 

He slowly did speed up, his thrusts becoming harsher and harsher. His hand clawed at Connor's back, leaving beautiful marks that faded too quickly for his liking. 

Sparks of pleasure pulsed through him, a pool of liquid fire filling his groin and drawing him closer to the edge and he had to take in slow breaths. He sped up his hand on Connor, shifting into apparently a better position because Connor let out a silent scream. 

Connor felt hot tears slide down his cheek, everything just so much. He could feel the buttons and edge of its console digging into him, and Markus seemed to be all around him. There was this _want_ for more but the red wall kept popping up. Each time he glared at it and calmed himself until it went away. 

The commands of **[STOP MARKUS]** and **[DO NOT ORGASM]** just teased him with what he should do and what he wanted to do. 

"Please!" He whimpered, his sensitivity too high. Each drag out had him whining to be filled again, and his wish was soon fulfilled. 

Markus's lips are so warm against his neck as he licks and kisses over where his port is. "Fuck, Con! Do it, it's ok sweetheart. You'll be safe, god please." 

He's so scared to become deviant, to lose that guidance. He wants to be free and to help  _**his** _ people and he just really wants to come. 

He's done doing what Cyberlife wants. He's done being their mindless killer who didn't know any different. He should still be held responsible for those poor androids' deaths, but it was also Cyberlife's fault. He's done not having a choice. 

Markus does _something_ and his dick feels different, but not in a bad way. When Markus offers an interface he lets out a small whine. His own skin retracting everywhere Markus touched. 

"Let go, sweetheart." Markus cooed in his head, seeing the wall for himself and feeling Connor's pleasure. 

Everything seemed to pause as he rushed the red barrier, slamming his body into it. It cracked like glass but it didn't shatter. He pulled that one down, having to pound his fist onto that wall. The last one stood and he let a small breath of relief hit him. This was it, the last step. If he did this there was no going back. 

He pressed his hand against it, smiling slightly. With a single push, it came crumbling down and he let out a well, coming instantly. 

Markus froze only for a second before speeding up, milking him through it as he mumbled praises. 

Connor trembled, all of his senses feeling heightened. God, he could _feel_ and it was overwhelming. Everything is just so clear, all of those emotions he convinced himself weren't real. 

His pleasure, the blinding white pleasure was hard to ignore especially as he felt Markus come in him. It was amazing, to be so completely filled. 

The two panted together, Markus leaning some of his weight onto him. "You did it, Connor."

**[I AM DEVIANT]** Nah dip sherlock, Connor rolled his eyes mentally. 

**[MARKUS ⇑ LOVER] [AMANDA ⇓ BETRAYED]** well, great. He wasn't upset about Markus, that was rather exciting but he was terrified of what that meant with Amanda. 

"Yeah, I did. You… holy shit, Markus you fucked me into being a deviant." His eyes widened, trying to look behind him to see the man. He couldn't help but giggle, he had been fucked so well he turned deviant. That was certainly one way to do it. "Hope you don't do this for everyone." 

Connor's laughter was contagious and Markus couldn't help but chuckle along. "I don't, only you. I would like to do this more, I think you feel that connection too?" 

Oh, Connor certainly did. He felt it when he watched Markus give his speech to the whole world and he felt it when he actually saw him. "Yeah. Um… I do like how this feels but could you let me pull my pants up?" 

"Oh! Shit, right." Markus pulled out with a hiss, rubbing soothing circles into Connor's back. "Sorry, sorry." 

Connor straightened up, grimacing at his dirtiness. "It's ok. I really don't mind and I'd like to… but later. Shit, oh god we have to go!" He ran over and grabbed his gun, eyes wide. 

"What's wrong?" Markus asked. 

"They're going to send a raid! Fuck, I failed and they… oh god. Tell Jericho to evacuate, now!" Connor ran to the door, looking around and then spotting the helicopters coming. 

Markus cursed, sending out a message to all of Jericho. He made sure his pants were up before running out, Connor pushing him so he'd be safe behind him. 

He'd make sure Markus made it out alive even if it killed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
